Little Miss Matchmaker Monaco
by Sancho ni Munraito
Summary: Monaco had her entire love life torn apart once. All that was left of its entire existence, was the harsh pain he had caused her. The very feeling of love had been eliminated. Now, she desires to feel loved again...
1. Chapter 1

She still remembered it. The algid feeling that pierced through the very core of her being, spreading a laceration that rivalled even the agonising convulsion of having one of her brother's _épée rapières_ (rapiers) spear through her limbs throughout her entire body; the searing fury and hurt which followed soon after, causing her to scream, uncharacteristically, at his sweet, sad face until she had worked herself into a state of thorough and utter exhaustion; and, finally, the endless, bittersweet stream of salty tears that slipped from her, usually, bright and intelligent powder blue orbs as she reminisced on all the rose tinted memories she had once shared with him.

Monaco wanted to hate him. No… She _demanded _to hate him. To start a lifelong war against him and all of his people until not a single one of them remained alive. To rip out each pearly white tooth of his and show him what was merely a fraction of the pain and betrayal that she had been through. To skewer him on a bayonet and roast him in the fires of _Enfer_ (Hell) for all eternity. Oh, how she longed to despise him! But it was impossible. _He_ made it as such.

_Him,_, with his startling citrus green eyes, fair complexion, and beautiful, silky head of burnt umber, complimented with that trademark odd, angular curl. However, what made it most difficult to harbour malignity against him, was that likeable, easy-going, humorous personality of his, which never failed to bemuse her and, within a matter of a few weeks, they were, once again, good friends. Nevertheless, there was certainly something missing. Perhaps, it felt that way as Monaco couldn't fully fathom that she was, yet again, loveless…? No, that wasn't it. She had never been one to care much for something as frivolous as love. In fact, the only reason she had allowed herself to fall into Anais' little game was simply because he had been the only one who ever managed the arduous act of mining through the thick layers of her business-like attitude to find the infinitesimal gem of love within her. No. It was much more probable to suggest that she didn't even know whether she was loveless or not.

She had forgotten what it felt like. To be held with an eternity's worth of adoration. To be treated as though she were the only thing that mattered, and to return the gesture with just as much- if not _more_- bravado. To feel the almost choking anticipation of seeing his face the very moment she heard familiar _'tap, tap' _of his footsteps make their way down the hallway.

To put it simply: To feel loved and to love someone in return.

All knowledge concerning that particular subject had been robbed from her precious set of memories by the notorious thief known as 'Time'. She wanted to know what the poisonous fangs of Love had once felt like. She had to. How could she be ignorant to the mysterious ways of _l'amour_ (love), when she was the younger sibling of _L'Hexagone_, where the famed City of Love was situated in? It was unthinkable! But, despite all her zeal, the fear still succeeded in holding her back; chaining her down with manacles made of the smouldering pain she had felt when he left her. The only proof of her having loved at all.

Naturally, being the casually optimistic- and helpful, as you'll soon find out- nation she was, Monco would find another way of researching love: One that would not require her to be in any sort of relationship. Within a couple of hours, she had managed to come up with her saving grace. _She _had no intention of forming a relationship with anyone, but what about the _other_ nations? To be perfectly honest, she worried for them. Without anyone they wanted to impress, they were beginning to turn into quite the slobs. Especially the United States of America! He needed someone _desperately_. And, with her plan, she might just be able to find someone! Not just for him, but for her other friends, too! The world would heal in a faster manner and she would be able to gather all the data she required. Now, the question presented itself… Whom should she start with…?

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here, besides this storyline, belongs to me. _'Hetalia'_ belongs to all the amazing people who created it.

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Thank you so very much for clicking on what is my very first official FanFiction. I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors I might have missed out and would be extremely grateful if you would be kind enough to point them out. I am not going to lie or make excuses: I suck at writing romance. Yet, I decided to go ahead and jump off a cliff writing this because (1) I really would like to get better at writing and (2) this is the only way I can show my love for my favourite pairings. Speaking of couples, the ones that I THOUGHT of using are: EngNaco (England x Monaco), PruHun(Prussia x Hungary), JapTai(Japan x Taiwan), AmeViet(America x Vietnam), SeaWy(Sealand x Wy), SpaBel(Spain x Belgium), ChuBela(China x Belarus)/LietBel(Lithuania x Belarus), CanUkr(Canada x Ukraine), and IceSey(Iceland x Seychelles)/FraSey(France x Seychelles). The / means that I'm contemplating on which to use. If you'd like, you could suggest a pairing you prefer and I'll consider it. All hetero, please. Lastly, I hope you don't mind what a let-down this chapter was and please, please, please keep reading. Reviews would be very much appreciated! Oh, and Gong Xi Fa Cai! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Monaco sighed melancholically as she gazed out the window of magnificent stained-glass, her brilliant cyan eyes barely absorbing the breathtakingly grandeur, yet gentle, shades of the art piece, much less the fresh scenery of the day, which was still as young as a spring leaf. It had been precisely two days, eight hours, twenty-five minutes, and thirty-six seconds since she had hatched her ingenious plan and, ever since then, she had failed to notice any of the nations showing the slightest bit of interest in another of their kind, romantically speaking. Besides Belarus, that is, who blatantly displayed her shows of affection towards her "beloved big brother," as she put it. Despite herself, Monaco released a light chuckle at the thought of the young, argentite locked maiden with superhuman strength, pounding mercilessly at the door which separated her and Russia; who would frantically be searching high and low for an escape. "Well! Look who finally moved."

Straightening up and whipping around, Monaco found herself face to face with a man whom had, slightly, unkempt hair, which was just a little lighter than ochre; and the most stunning lime green eyes, that seemed to stare right into your soul. After a few moments of gazing at him while adjusting her glasses and entwined hair, Monaco managed to identify him. "England…? What are you doing here?"

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland smirked as he, eventually, managed to catch the tiny principality's attention. Repositioning himself slightly, he sighed before answering. "Well, since the rest of the world is acting like a bunch of bloody lovesick wankers, I thought I'd drop by seeing as how you were the only one missing. N-Not that I was worried about you or any nonsense like that," He said, an obvious blush heating up his face at his last sentence. "Lovesick?" Asked the roseate clad nation, somewhat forceful. "What is he talking about?" She pondered. "Hm?" England responded, absentmindedly, "Yes, because of Valentine's Day, you know, love." "_Excuse me?!_" Monaco shrieked shrilly, her chair clattering equally as loud as she leapt to her feet. "I agree," replied the island nation, "Simply because our citizens are celebrating this flirtatious holiday, doesn't mean we have to, too! I mean, we're _nations,_ for the love of God!" His voice had trembled ever so slightly, but the female of the two hadn't noticed. Her thoughts were reeling, roulette tables and slot machines whirling and clicking within her mind. "Valentine's Day," she thought, her heart pounding "How did I forget that? I must be appearing so antisocial now! Well, anyway, since it's Valentine's, wouldn't that mean that everybody will be giving gifts to the nations each of them love respectively?" A radiant beam illuminated her entire face, causing England to stop midsentence and simply stare, his mouth hanging slightly, possibly, in shock if whatever he had just said was of something macabre. Forgetting all about England, Monaco swiftly made her way towards the door before stopping herself just before she was out. Turning around, she flashed England, who was still sitting shell-shocked, another bright beam, which rivalled the beauty of the blossoms, that were in full bloom, at this point. "Thank you, England." With these final words of parting, she disappeared around the corner, leaving the stunned kingdom frozen in his seat. Few moments later, he gave a wry chuckle. "She's as elusive as a petal in the wind," he remarked to himself. Then, he turned serious as a faint shade of pink tinted his cheeks. Fingering a small box in his pocket, he sighed sadly. "Appears that I won't be able to give these to her, yet again, huh? I'm such a coward…"

The moment Monaco stepped out the comforts of her home, she was greeted by the tense and rigid atmosphere. It was particularly heavy around a group of huddled women who seemed to be discussing something rather heatedly.

"How could you_ do_ that?! It's obvious that he's got feelings for you!" Snapped a youthful Asian doll with large, soft brown eyes. "H-H-Ha! Th-There's _no way_ that's true, right?! I mean I've known him since forever! The possibility of him falling in love with his own 'awesome' reflection is a thousand times higher than him falling for me!" A taller lady with caramel tinted hair scoffed, but it was obvious that she was a _little_ doubtful herself. "Yes? Well, then, why would he give you chocolates? Admit it, Lizzy. You _know_ he likes you," chirped another girl who had short golden hair and prominent cat-like features. "I agree with Belgium. You should simply accept it and unite with marriage. Like how Big Brother and I will," interjected a slim resplendent haired maiden, scanning the provinces hopefully. "Not you, too, Bela!" Exclaimed Hungary exasperatedly. "To be honest, Hungary, I've often caught him staring at you unconsciously, you know. He might have just come to terms with his feelings. You should accept them." Came the soothing voice of the only other Asian who was present there: A lady with long cobalt hair and wise, honey hued orbs. "He may have came to terms with his feelings but that doesn't mean I have to come to terms with mine!" Hungary blurted out, silencing the whole group, giving Monaco the chance to join in. "Excuse my interruption, but who exactly are you all talking about?" She slipped in smoothly. "Oh, Miss Monaco! You won't believe it! Mr Prussia just gave Miss Hungary a box of chocolates!" A nation who was younger-but taller- than her squealed excitedly. "Yeah! And, judging by what she just said, Hungary likes him, too!" Cheered a sun kissed girl whom had her long chocolate hair tied into two symmetrical pigtails. "I _don't_! That just came out wrong! I-" "Am in denial," finished Belgium, grinning cheekily, earning her a light hit from Hungary. "_No_! Just listen!" Snapped Hungary, irritated. "I don't love Prussia. I-I like Austria!" She yelled stubbornly. A thick silence fell over the group before Belarus casually said, "You were divorced hundreds of years ago. And you said you didn't love him anymore the day you were separated." "So? Are you saying I can't fall in love with the same person twice?" Hungary demanded triumphly, her composure completely returned. "No… So why won't you talk to him anymore. Don't you dare say you're shy: None of us will buy it," Belgium added lazily. "Yes, Miss Hungary. Why won't you?" Puzzled Liechtenstein innocently. "Naturally because she doesn't love him," intercepted Vietnam coolly. "That's right! Because her heart already belongs to someone else: Prussia!" Leapt Taiwan accusingly. "Monaco, dear, please tell them that their acting like a bunch of _idiotaks(idiots). _I don't like Prussia!" Pleaded the Hungarian desperately. "Well, I'm afraid I am unable to offer my assistance here, Hungary, seeing as how I, too, think that Prussia loves you and you, him." Replied Monaco, fully realising that she had absolutely no idea of either of those things, but was unable to resist. "Honestly!" Huffed Hungary, massaging her temples, "Why are we even talking about me, anyway?! Let's talk about Belle!" "Me?" The cattish female wondered in surprise. "Yes, you." The brunette assumed a light smirk, "How are things with Antonio going?"

Belgium stiffened visibly but, when she answered, her voice was calm and composed. "It's fine, thank you, Hungary." Belgium _never_ sounded so calm. "Could it be that Miss Belgium, you… Have a crush on Mr Spain…?" Liechtenstein enquired softly, blushing. Belgium allowed this question to sink in before casually answering, "Yes. Yes, I do. Is there something wrong?"

The females all burst into a frenzy of squeals and questions. Anyone who heard them would have thought there was some sort of fatal calamity. The racket died down soon enough and each of them were able to properly interrogate their friend. "How long?!" Seychelles squeaked breathlessly. "A few years, I think. I haven't been counting," Belgium smirked. However, there was something in her carefree smile which was out of place. Was that…_ pain_ Monaco saw..? "Oh, my God! Seriously?! You should tell him!" Taiwan chirped, her face redder than China's usual crimson robes. It was one thing to tease a friend about liking someone and quite another thing when you find out someone is truly in love. It can make a certain type of people feel a little immature. Taiwan pouted a little as she thought about finding her prince someday. Whoever he was, he was certainly taking his time. She wished he'd hurry up so she could properly join in with these sort of conversations without risking making a complete fool of herself. Meanwhile, Belgium was busy answering Taiwan's question. "Well, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship, you know," she was explaining thoughtfully, "He appears to love Roma-chan more than I so I'd rather love him and keep him safe from afar rather than face rejection and never be allowed to go near him again." The women were now paying the short haired lady their ultimate attention, even the ice-cold Belarus who wasn't altogether fond of the overly optimistic Spaniard. "But… Don't you want him to return your feelings?" Monaco found herself asking. Belgium smiled cheerfully, "Of course, I would! Nevertheless, if that's impossible, than I'm more than happy to be close to him and see his smile everyday." Taiwan crept over and wrapped her slender arms around the Belgian nation who returned it with a much more enthusiasm than was necessary but Taiwan didn't mind. "I kind of understand where you're coming from, actually." She murmured inaudibly, her thoughts turning towards a certain short, svelte boy with porcelain skin which greatly juxtaposed his head of raven. The rest of their conversation revolved around Prussia's and Belgium's unrequited love, much to Hungary's vexation.

That night, the whole world was in a state of pure bliss, each of them celebrating the holiday of St Valentine with each of their families.

England somehow found himself over at France's house, yet again, along with all of his former colonies, however, Hong Kong had to excuse himself early due to the fact that he had promised his sister that he would spend that Valentine's with his Asian family. It was a state of friendly chaos there, with almost everybody arguing and bragging about how many chocolates they had each received. Monaco and Seychelles distributed the chocolates they had both made to the male countries there, much to England's embarrassment and France's overjoy.

At the Soviets' place, it was unusually peaceful. The interior of their whole mansion had been decorated with stunning, fresh sunflowers and Russia was a little too worried about Belarus to lift even a finger against any of the Baltics for a bit of 'tough love'. Surprisingly, Belarus decided that she would much rather bully Lithuania rather than convincing her brother to marry her: He'd cave, eventually, without her spending all the hours of her life chasing after him. Ukraine was all smiles at having her family together again after so many years of being apart and, besides shedding a few pearls of happiness, her eyes remained clear and bright throughout the night.(Besides the time Lithuania developed horrible stomach cramps from eating poisoned chocolates, courtesy of Belarus) Ukraine gave little bits of sweet smelling straw in small glass bottles to show her appreciation-due to the fact that she couldn't afford to give away any of her county's food- and received sugary treats from Russia and the Baltic Trio. The same could be said for Belarus but she disposed of Lithuania's by forcing it down the unfortunate guy's oesophagus.

Belgium and Netherlands had visited Spain to see him and Romano. It felt like centuries since they had all been together as one large, noisy, happy family. Spain had somehow managed to sneak tomatoes into the batch of confectionery he had presented her with and had burst into fits of unstoppable laughter when her face contorted into a look of pure disgust and shock. After scrubbing all trace of the odd combination from her tongue, Belgium promptly fished out the bottle of chocolate sauce from the cupboard, originally meant for her waffles, and sprayed it all over Spain's soft strands of amber. Netherlands and Romano had, unintentionally, been pulled into their food war: Netherlands, when he commented on how wasteful his sister was being, earning him a shot of syrup to his face, and Romano, when Spain had accidentally stepped on one of his beloved tomatoes. At the end, they spent most of their time cleaning the stains off the walls and their clothes.

Over at the Germanics' place, there was something that was balancing on a thin tightrope between a full-blown party and a respectable dinner. Liechtenstein had somehow persuaded her older brother to attend, albeit, he still insisted in bringing a small handgun to the party, assuring her that even if someone were to cause any trouble, he'd be sure to miss. Hungary was trying her best to act like any refined lady would, but sitting next to someone as loud and infuriating as Prussia tended to make that quite the feat to accomplish. She had decided to push away all thoughts of him ever liking her and spoke to him as she normally would: By muttering swear words and threats under her breath so that nobody else would hear. Finally, after only eight minutes into the dinner, Hungary had spent all her patience on Prussia and whipped out her trusty, all-too-familiar frying pan and slammed it over his snow clad head, to his mixed delight and dismay. The moment that happened, Switzerland had pulled out his handgun, grenade, and pocketknife and was threatening anyone who came between two feet within Liechtenstein and him while Germany was bellowing at the top of his lungs in an attempt to bring the situation under control. Austria was quite angry since the abrupt burst of excitement had caused him to lose hold of the particular piece of music he had been composing mentally and was shouting at no one in particular. Hungary had her eyes locked onto Prussia with the intent to kill until Romania suddenly showed up. Then, she decided to take them both on. It would be hours till Germany would be able to seize control and have them all apologise and sign the contracts to pay for having his house rebuilt.

Lastly, we visit the Asians house. As usual, although they didn't really celebrate Valentine's Day, China had had the whole house done up in beautiful shades of red and yellow, like on Chinese New Year. Sometimes, a few fireworks would hang in the night sky, decorating it along with the numerous constellations. The noise, of course, would have scared the daylights out of any dragon that would dare attack them that night. They were sitting in the warm outdoors, laughing and arguing while Hong Kong was playing with firecrackers, lighting them up at the most inappropriate of times, and South Korea was, generally, causing havoc with his ridiculously loud music and his attempts at claiming Taiwan and Vietnam's breasts. China soon had quite enough of their childish antics and was questioning why he had chose to invite them in the first place, although, deep down inside he all ready knew the answer. For him, it was important that, no matter what, family should stay together. Japan was calmly watching the whole, touching scene before him. He had seen it several times every year, but, somehow, he never tired of it. "How strange," he remarked quietly to himself. "What is, Japan?" Perked Taiwan from behind him, making him jump slightly. Regaining his composure, he voiced out his thoughts. Taiwan's brows furrowed in concentration as she pondered this. "You're right, Japan. Maybe it's because every year, we change a little with each passing month. So, no matter how many times you watch us, it's always very fun and interesting!" She exclaimed, cheerfully flashing him a brilliant grin. Japan looked towards her with newfound wonder and respect. Her explanation was simple, but it still held a lot of wisdom. A light smile played on his lips as he responded. "Yes, Taiwan, that could very well be it. Thank you for pointing that out to me." Taiwan's face flushed a bright shade of pink as she babbled a few incoherent phrases, much to Japan's confusion and Vietnam's bemusement.

Ah…. There was really no day that could compare with this…

**Disclaimer: Nothing here, except this storyline, belongs to me. '****_Hetalia_****' belongs to all its wonderful creators.**

**A/N: Yes, I know, I know. This chapter was positively atrocious. I'm sorry! I kind of rushed this and wrote it all in half a day because I really wanted to post something for Valentine's. I know I shouldn't have… Anyway, although I understand that this is an impossible request, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue following me to the end of this journey. Talking about following, I'd like to thank the two beautiful, amazing people who followed my story and the one, who is equally as awesome, who put this in your favourites list! I'm eternally grateful! If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have gotten around to typing this chapter at all! Thank you so very much, guys! You're the best! Reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!**

**P.S: I'm not sure whether I should put CanUkr into this or not, since I'm not ****_really_**** into that pairing and also because I'm not exactly sure what to write for them. Another thing, who do you think should go with Liechtenstein since I actually like Switzerland and her more as siblings… XP **


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the northern regions of our planet, a particular woman; who had prolix, russet tresses and a pair of mantis oculi which appeared to shine like crystals reflecting the morning light, was, currently, still trying to wrap her mind around the events that had taken place a few days ago on the dreaded Valentine's Day. Her valiant efforts to push away all meaning, which _may_ have lay tucked away inside that horrible box, had all ended in vain, to say the least. To be honest, she had only succeeded in pondering harder on the, seemingly, harmless present the annoying Prussian had so proudly presented her with and she found herself replaying the scenes from that day within her mind for the God-knows-how-many'th time that day.

_Five days ago…_

"Good morning, Mr Austria!" Sang Hungary, cheerfully waving while wearing her best grin on her already beautiful face. The lean, bespectacled nation looked up from whatever he was doing- probably, composing more music- before smiling and responding to his former beloved's greeting. "Hungary, dear," he acknowledged, "What a surprise! How may I help you today?" The bubbly nation grinned at the familiar endearment. In spite of the fact that they had both agreed on their divorce, Austria still seemed unable to get rid of his old habit; not that Hungary minded: It was quite adorable, in her opinion and, anyway, it wasn't as though it was a hint that he was still in love with her. She had no reason to stop him. "Not to mention, when he finds a bo- I mean, _girl_- to love him, I can always brag that their pet name was, originally, mine," decided Hungary with a smug smile. For some odd, unknown reason, she found this thought to be particularly satisfying.

The aproned lady bounced closer towards the indigo clad country before producing a box donning the colours red and white- which matched the man's national flag- and laughing, "Happy Valentine's Day!" A look of surprise crossed Austria's face afore he grinned warmly and held out his hands, waiting. He was just about to say, "Thank you," when he was interrupted by somebody scooping the precious cargo out of Hungary's slim fingers.

The former nation with his deceiving angelic, alabaster hair and psychedelic vermilion eyes grinned as he tauntingly waved the stolen present in front of his childhood friend's face. "_Kesesesese!_ Is Hungary the Sissy actually distributing _chocolates_?!_ Kesesesesesesese!_ And to the aristo-priss, of all people?! _Mein Gott! (My God!)_ You guys are such lame-os! It's a good thing you've got someone as awesome as me to save you from falling into the pit of un-awesomeness!" The albino yelled unnecessarily. Rage was already bubbling dangerously within the female nation, but, when Prussia actually had the nerve to rip open Roderich's gift and _sample_ one of its contents, that… That was the _last_ straw.

Austria's presence omitted from her mind, Hungary screamed like a maniac and flew after the last of the Prussians, brandishing her cooking utensil and weapon with the sole intent to erase him from the face of this earth. Meanwhile, Austria simply sat there, completely dumbfounded. By the time he returned to his senses, both prey and predator had both left him in a cloud of dust.

It had been years since Hungary had allowed herself to succumb to such horseplay with Austria present and, despite her mental chidings, she found herself enjoying it profusely. It was as though she was a child again. A young 'boy' without any cares or tribulations. Breathless laughter slipped from her throat, bathing her ears with a nostalgic sound they had almost forgotten. How long had it been, again? How long had it been since she had ran without worrying that she'd be sighted by the talented Austrian? Decades? Centuries? A millennium, even? Who cared? All she wanted to do now was to catch that mischievous brat and put him in his place.

Turning around the corner, Hungary found her target calmly standing there and grinning. "Tired already, Elizabeta? How un-awesome!" Hungary somehow managed to grin and glower simultaneously. "In your dreams, asshole," she chuckled maliciously, turning her signature frying pan around. To her surprise, instead of running, the Prussian merely tossed her the item he had stolen. "You want that, right? I'm too lazy to play pointless games which I'll awesomely win without trying." He said and stalked off a little distance away. He appeared to contemplate something, then, just as abruptly as he'd returned the chocolates, he turned back to face her and throw something else at her. "_Happy Valentinstag, sissy Ungarn _(Happy Valentine's Day, sissy Hungary)." He muttered before fleeing into the thick crowd. Upon inspection, the thing he had flung at her turned out to be an obsidian cross, made of black onyx, innocently attached to a tiny roseate box. It greatly resembled the iron one he always wore. Absentminded, Hungary slipped open the box of cocoa sweets she had intended to give to Austria only to find it… Completely empty. Shrieking once more, Hungary resumed her chase after the former East German. When she found him, well… It's safe to say she showed him much more than just a glimpse of Hell.

Back in the present day, the same feisty female was still twisting the bright chain of silver that had recently been introduced to its new home around her slim, proud neck. After relating the story to the other females, they had all agreed that the Prussian held some feelings for her, but she refused to accept it. Restlessly, she paced back and forth, eyes glued firmly to the ground. "Does he like me?" She asked herself, following it up with, "No way! This is _Prussia_ I'm talking about! There's absolutely no chance of that ever happening. But… Does he?" In a similar fashion to this, Hungary's thoughts bounced to and fro like a tennis ball in a slow match. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and let out an infuriated, bloodcurdling scream of pure annoyance. "Az isten szerelmére, mi a baj velem?! Én vagyok a kibaszott nemzet a magyar! Nincs ideje, hogy rendetlenség magam a elbaszta kérdésekben, mint ez! (For God's sake, what is wrong with me?! I'm the fu#king nation of Hungary! I don't have time to mess myself up about fu#%ed up matters like this!)" She yelled at herself. At least, she _thought_ it was to herself. The sound of a sharp intake of breath and a slight moan of protest preceded Hungary's awkward realisation that she was not quite so 'alone' as she had previously believed.

A few moments later, Hungary and her small guest were sitting silently at a table, both waiting for the latter's ears to recover from their shock. "Monaco, dear? Are you feeling better now?" Questioned the brunette, taking care to keep her voice lowered. "Much better, Hungary. Thank you for your concern and I do apologise for coming over without an earlier notice." The small lady with entwined hair responded. Hungary chuckled inwardly. "As usual, she's just a bit uptight." She thought lovingly. "Not at all, dear," she replied, smiling kindly, "Why _are_ you here, though? Usually, you're not one for impulsive visits, are you?" Monaco sat up straighter and crossed her legs into her usual 'business stance'. "Indeed," she worded curtly, "I've actually come to invite you to go purchasing bathing suits with the other women and I tomorrow. We thought it'd be a good idea to go out together over the coming weekend since none of us have actually had the time to relax after St. V-V-Valentine's Day…" Her voice faltered slightly at the end and Monaco's face turned a faint shade of pink which, amusingly, matched her dress. Naturally, Hungary noticed this but decided it was best not to press the issue. With a grin of pristine radiance, the tall nation chuckled, "Of course! I'd love to!" After receiving her answer, Monaco spent a few moments chatting with her friend before taking her leave.

Within the safe walls of her room, Monaco almost leapt with glee. She felt a little guilty about lying to the caramel haired country about the other girls sharing her thoughts on the plans for the coming weekend, but it was for their own good. She had just overheard her _grand frère_ (big brother) talking to the male nations concerning their plans for going to the beach and decided that it would be a fantastic opportunity to allow the opposite genders to understand each other better. The only drawback was that _he_ would be there and neither of them had been offered the opportunity to properly apologise about the day after Valentine's… "It's going to be horribly awkward. Not to mention, he's, probably, going to avoid me at all cost." She fretted, "Our diplomatic relationship and friendship is completely ruined!" Her head spun at this horrendous thought, nevertheless, she forcefully shoved them aside. "This is no time to think about that! Hopefully, he'll understand it's just a silly misunderstanding and everything will be back to normal. Now, I have to contact the other ladies…"

**Disclaimer: If you ****_truly_**** think that the awesomeness which is '****_Hetalia_****' belongs to me…. I suggest you get your head scanned.**

**A/N: Hello again, everybody! I thought to give this chapter to Hungary since some of you may ****not**** want to know what exactly happened between Prussia and her on Valentine's. However, with this new chapter, the ****very boring**** question arises as to what happened to ****_Monaco_**** on the day of romance. ****Not that anyone cares.**** Anyway, I've finally figured out how to check whom followed me and, so, I'd like to give a huge, love-filled thank you to Hutcchy, Mandababe, and, especially, KatekyoHitmanRebornAsttt who was kind enough to even add my pitiful excuse of a story to his/her favourite list! Also, I'd like to thank both the darling Guests who actually reviewed! You have no idea how thankful I am since I usually base whether I will read a particular FanFiction or not from its reviews as well as all the other basic stuff.**

**To: Guest One: I've figured that Japan should go with Taiwan, so that leaves Germany and Italy... Germany x Liechtenstein...? Odd, but I can't talk. Thanks a bunch! I'll think about it. :)**

**To: Guest Two: PruTai? That's quite an adorable pairing. One which I, admittedly, have never thought of because I LOOOOVE PruHun. Don't worry, though. Even though I probably won't make it one of the official pairings for this FanFic, I could always write a separate one dedicated to them or just make a short scene between them in this one. Why don't you tell me which you'd prefer?**

** I can't even scratch the surface as to how grateful I am to all of you. Really, I appreciate it most ardently. If you have any requests or anything, I'd be more than happy to comply, but I'll probably only get around to writing it after finishing this… Do me another favour, please? If you're gonna request for a pairing, please make it hetero. And that's it from me today. I hope you'll forgive the crappy writing and, hopefully, review! (Seriously, reviews mean the world to me) I hope to see you guys again!**

**P.S: I still don't know who to pair Liechtenstein with! Or, if I should put CanUkr in…. Help, anybody? **


	4. Chapter 4

In her humble and, admittedly, small house, a lean, melanoid haired lady was calmly tidying up her already neat house in preparation of receiving her former sister and friend, the _Principatu de Múnegu. _She was soon satisfied with her brief handiwork and sat down to await Monaco's visit. This, naturally, bored her after a bit and she found her mind wandering back to the day of Valentine's. There was a particular 'event' that was bothering her, ergo, since she had time, why not think about it for a bit?

_The night of Valentine's…_

Vietnam took her time walking back home. It was rather late and the fact that her time with her family had been much more taxing on her body than she had first anticipated wasn't quite helping her drowsiness, either. The luminesce moon shone clearly that night, making the grass around her shine like emeralds and the swirling waters of a valiant puddle glitter mesmerisingly. To add upon the beauty of the night; there were fireflies dancing their final waltz, ignorant of the tragic fate which awaited them. They were about to be betrayed by the very Mother Nature whom they had entrusted their lives with. She stopped, a gelid, brumal feeling overwhelming her. These naïve fireflies reminded her of her past self, blindly trusting someone whom they hardly knew and entrusting their whole life to them. As a consequence, they would be stabbed in the back and left for the dead by the very person they had once adored and believed in. Vietnam shook her head roughly. "That's enough," she told herself firmly, "It was ages ago and I got myself out of it quite safely. Also, haven't you forgiven him, already? You're much too old to hold grudges. Even he would agree."

_"He…"_ The Vietnamese lady felt a familiar pang of pain and regret. She knew herself well enough. No matter how many aeons would pass, there was no way she would ever fully forgive him for the hell he had left her to face. He had no right to expect her mercy, anyway. How could he, when he had given her all that worthless hope, simply to throw her to the ground? How could he, when he had made her those numerous false promises, only to disappear without sparing her even a single word of apology? How could he, when _he_ had been the one to approach her in her defenceless state and offer assistance, only to leave her in a state worse than she had begun in? He could not. Not if he had even an iota of a conscience. "_ENOUGH!_" Vietnam snapped mentally. She was ashamed of herself. Did that boisterous, obnoxious, pitiful excuse of a man really mean that much to her for her to keep thinking about him until this present day? Before she was able to affirm her answer, a sweet, all too familiar voice trespassed into her thoughts. "Vietnam? What are you doing here?"

The beautiful woman froze, her mind already knowing who it was. "Why?" She asked, "Why does he have to come now?" Keeping her face perfectly void of emotion, Vietnam turned to face her 'acquaintance'. Golden blonde hair which shone like the sun; angelic azure eyes, glowing gently in the moonlit night; and a somewhat toned figure which still managed to hide the fact that he was ridiculously strong. All remaining, hope filled doubt vanished from her mind. There was no mistaking it: It was really him.

The Socialist Republic of Vietnam gave the man a slight nod before quietly saying, "Good evening, America. It's a lovely night, is it not?" The American cast her a swift grin before replacing it with a worried frown. "Don't, "It's a lovely night," me. It's fu- _freaking_- eleven o' clock at night! What are you doing out so late?" Demanded America exasperatedly. Vietnam winced slightly at his loud yell but kept her face straight for her cool reply of, "I hardly think it is any of your business what I'm doing at what time, America." She found herself regretting her cold response slightly when the youthful man gave her his perfected 'kicked puppy' look. "Sorry…" He whispered, downcast. Silence descended temporarily before Vietnam felt her willpower crumble and she sighed, "Fine. Would you like to come over to my house for a bit? In case you've forgotten, it's only a little more off this way. We can both discuss what we were doing out so late, if that pleases you." The American brightened up almost immediately, making Vietnam question whether she had just been played for a fool. "Yeah, dudette! The hero will protect you!" Vietnam sighed, internally questioning her sanity, but said nothing.

The unusual duo sat down in silence at Vietnam's place, neither of them actually knowing what to say. Finally, America shattered the globe of laconism which surrounded the two. "So…" Vietnam jerked out of her drowsy dream. "How've you been?" America smiled lopsidedly. The question irritated Vietnam a little, her longing to simply go to sleep of prime importance in her mind at that particular moment. Then again, China's drillings of hospitality had been imprinted firmly into her mind and she couldn't just _leave_ him! Despite his tough, heroic exterior, she knew him well enough to understand when he just wanted somebody to be with. This time, it was possibly his fear of the dark which had propelled him to agree in coming over to her place. He would avoid this at all cost, most of the time. The sable haired lady took a sip of her tea, taking her time to ponder the question. There were many cutting things she could say in response to that casual inquisition, but she was much too tired to care for any of them. "I have been doing well, thank you." Short and to the point seemed like the best answer. "Oh, great." He nodded. Another round of silence. It was like playing a game of tag on a landmine. One wrong step, and either one of them would be blown to smithereens, most likely, America. The said man took a deep breath, as though preparing himself for a tasking ordeal, afore doing something which would shock the Vietnamese lady out of her wits: He _bowed_.

Now, this may seem like a normal gesture for you and I, but, knowing the pride America held, this was like a miracle. It wasn't a half bow with his face still visible, this was one of those which Japan would have described as showing one of the highest forms of humility or respect. "America…? Are you feeling well?" Vietnam enquired, glad he wasn't able to see her face slip. "I'm sorry." America said, his voice muffled.

"Excu-?"

"I'm sorry!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Especially, the war…"

Vietnam felt like she had been slapped in the face. A confused mixture of shock and searing fury washed over her. She couldn't respond. She didn't know how. Was she supposed to scream? Cry? Throw him out and tell him never to return? Demand compensation? To be honest, she could do any of those things and they would've been completely justified. However, when she eventually parted her lips, she did none of those things, surprising herself more than anyone else. "Lift your head, America." The brunet commanded her voice levelled and even. After a long while of hesitation, the United States obeyed, timidly forcing his eyes to meet her honey gemstones. Vietnam's face was a mask of calmness, which may have either been a good thing or a bad thing for the American. "Good," she said, "Now, have you done anything wrong?" This seemed like a completely idiotic question to both of the present nations. Of course, he had! "What are you saying…?" The poor, confused man pondered in disbelief, "Have you forgotten? About how I left your people? About how I just ran away like the coward that I was? About how I _betrayed_ you?!" "Betrayed?" Vietnam echoed, hardly understanding what she was doing, "Is that what you think happened, America? I don't." "I don't?" Vietnam asked herself but made no effort to still her prattling tongue. "America, when you came to me offering your help, I was stunned." She continued, finally comprehending what she was talking about and relieving her subconscious of its burdens by taking full control of her speech. It was time to stop running away from what she had _always_ known and to put an end to the raging conflictions within her. Vietnam proceeded, "Before you came, all the nations, which had ever approached me, had desired to claim my land and receive more power. You, on the other hand, were different. You didn't want land, nor power, nor fame. All you wanted to do, was _help._ I suppose, in a way, you were my first friend." She paused to let this sink in. Then, she soared forward. "When you left, I was stricken and, for years, I have despised you for it." Here, America hung his head but Vietnam merely continued onward, "But, now, I realise that it was an extremely cowardly and childish thing for me to do. We both knew it, America: If you stayed to help me any longer, you would become too involved and, eventually, I would have taken the many lives of the majority of your people. You had helped me so much, America, but, in the end, you couldn't save me. That was something I had to do by myself. I… Can't say that I have forgiven you for simply vanishing without a trace. I doubt I ever will be able to because I expected at least a letter of farewell. Don't make a mistake. That wasn't 'betrayal'. _That_ was my own selfish desires of my newfound friendship, which had never actually been confirmed, anyhow. You offered me liberation and I reached for it, however, you were never meant to save me. That was something I had to do myself. I am not good enough a person to throw away all my grudges involving you but, nevertheless, if you would like to, we could try our hand once more at 'friendship' and, perhaps then, I'll be able to place faith in you like I did before."

A thick, baited quietness followed after the Vietnamese's short speech and she could already feel herself regretting it. Most of the things she had said were rather embarrassing and didn't come out quite the way she planned it to. The usually boisterous American had kept a vow of silence throughout her announcement and still appeared unwilling to speak. He was probably recovering from his earlier moment of weakness in the same fashion she was attempting to redeem herself from her shameful confession. Abruptly, America arose and ambulated to where she was seated. He then proceeded to throw his arms around her and break into loud sobs, earning him an embarrassed whack from Vietnam and her trusty paddle. He was then thrown out without a moment's hesitation, Vietnam deciding he was bad for her heart. When she went out a last time before going to bed, however, she saw that the American hadn't only came by to apologise. On her doorstep, written in what was clearly identified in his messy style of writing, was a pink note reading, 'Happy Valentine's Day- _Anonymous_' attached to a ginormous crate of chocolates.

That night, due to her exhausted brain, all Vietnam could think of was what she was going to do with all that sugar. Now, however, she was starting to wonder why America hadn't just given the stash to her personally. Judging by how the writing was a little more legible than his usual style, it was difficult to think of it as an impromptu gesture, meaning he had been planning to deliver it from the start. Why, though, to her? Could it perhaps be a form of apology? If so, then why had he labelled it as '_Anonymous_'? These questions plagued her thoughts, like a cureless virus. It had almost appeared as though the American was too _shy_ to give the chocolates in person. Vietnam dismissed that contemplation as soon as it had arrived. There was no proper reasoning which could justify his abashment, anyway. It wasn't as though he had developed any feelings for her. So, why…? The sliding of her front door interrupted Vietnam's train of thought and she reluctantly arose to receive her guest.

Monaco, bespectacled and clad in roseate, watched the Asian lady carefully. Vietnam may have been wearing a mask of indifference but this failed in fooling the Monegasque's trained eyes, which had seen through many 'poker faces'. Something was bothering Vietnam and this made Monaco rather worried. The two of them weren't close, per se, but they _had_ been sisters and looking out for the other nations was like second nature to Monaco, anyway. "Vietnam? Is everything all right?" The blonde ventured after a few moments of hesitation. Vietnam's eyes widened momentarily before she smiled ghostly. "Truly, nothing can fool your eyes, Monaco. I kind of forgot about that," She chuckled wryly afore smiling stronger, "No. Everything's fine, thank you. But, tell me, what brings you here today?" Still a little doubtful, but more relieved, Monaco adjusted her spectacles and responded, "The other women and I were thinking of going out to buy swimwear to wear for a beach trip we were planning this weekend. I came to ask whether you would like to come." This was the difficult part. Vietnam was quite the sharp one, which was why Monaco had decided to leave her for the last. She was also an introvert, which would mean that there was a high chance of her not coming for either of those events. After a few tense moments of Vietnam pondering her options, she sighed, "Okay, why not? I'll be there. Where were you thinking?" Monaco nearly laughed in relief. Whatever it was occupying her mind seem to be troublesome enough for even the hardworking nation to leave her home and clear her head. Monaco quickly told her the plans and promptly took her leave.

_The day of the shopping spree…_

So far, the day had been quite unproductive, without any of them being able to spot even one of the male nations, although, it was merely Monaco who was looking for them. She had been sure to see her _grand frère_ (Big brother), France, leave the house before she herself left, so she was certain that they were here. Unfortunately, it seemed as though half of the entire world had come. Well, they _had_, but that was beside the point. Albeit, there were so many people, it seemed almost impossible to spend over thirty minutes at a mall and not even see _one_ of the men. Monaco wasn't quite sure as to whether she was relieved or annoyed by this.

All of the women had arrived, thanks to Monaco's visits and occasional prompts. Belarus had been pretty simple to ask, with Monaco only having to say that there may have been a chance of meeting Russia at the beach. When interrogated as to why he would have been, Monaco had simply explained that, close to the beach, was a wonderful field of blossoming sunflowers and all questions concerning Russia's presence ceased. Belgium had been positively elated to just have another excuse to spend time with all her friends and to continue teasing Hungary, whereas, Taiwan seemed to merely get as far as possible from the Asian household for a while; explaining that South Korea was driving her up the wall as well as muttering and stumbling over an explanation involving Japan. Something about her growing lightheaded whenever she went too close to him, or something along those lines. Ukraine decided to come along when she realised that it was time for her to buy a new swimsuit, anyhow. Apparently, she had to buy a new one every month or so. With a lot of negotiations and assurances, both Liechtenstein and Monaco managed to convince Switzerland that his sister would be kept entirely out of harm's way so she was here, too. Wy had decided to join them in hopes of buying a few painting tools or, even more desirable, materials for a driveway. Seychelles had been a fairly easy target, since she never turned down an opportunity to expand upon her stash of beachwear which she used on an almost daily basis. It had, however, been difficult to convince her to join them after she heard that Hungary and Ukraine would be there, too. The Monegasque suspected that this was because her sister was afraid of her chest being compared to such 'filled' nations. She appeared to have presumed correctly because, after Monaco had gone on to say that Taiwan, Liechtenstein, and herself would go as well, Seychelles brighten up instantly, much to the petal donned lady's relief and irritation.

Currently, the universe of beauties were sitting at a small, simple coffee shop, laughing and, basically, wasting time. Strategically, Monaco had picked one that overlooked most of the shopping complex but, in all the hullabaloo, had somewhat abandoned her quest. She could always search for them later, after all. The ten women hadn't yet bought their beachwear but, then again, not many women went ahead to get their ultimate task over with when they went to a shop. They had been noisily minding their own business when, as it usually happens with a bevy of women of breathsnatching allure; a group of men, who had absolutely nothing better to do with their lives besides bother girls, approached them.

"Hello, ladies," drawled the first sleazebag, disrespectfully slinging his arm around Vietnam's chair. "Me and my guys were just thinking that it'd be a waste for such pretty ladies, such as yourself, to be sitting all alone; so we thought you might want to join us," continued the poor fool. Vietnam coolly plucked his hand off her chair and flicked it away, as though disposing a particularly repulsive bug. She then merely said, while looking away, "We aren't interested in whatever it is you have to sell." Taiwan giggled, knowing fully that her sister had meant no disrespect. She just wasn't paying attention. The men were flabbergasted. Had that plain woman really just deal a massive blow to their bloated self-esteem? "What?" Asked another of the slimebags. "We said that we were quite uninterested in your shallow company, sirs. So, if you would be so kind, we would appreciate it if you were to leave immediately," Monaco reported icily. Her message of hostility, unfortunately, was lost in the men's denser-than-the-ocean mind and they continued to display their idiocy by saying, "Aw, don't be like that, darlin'. I have nothing against short women." "_Short?_" Murmured Monaco, her voice a few notches lower than usual. Her change in demeanour went unnoticed by the men and they proceeded to say, "And I'm sure one of us won't say no to having a bit of fun with someone who looks a wee bit young, eh, Charlie?" The one who must've been Charlie grinned, revealing all his yellowed teeth, and cast a lustful glance at Wy and Liechtenstein. Wy growled as Liechtenstein trembled, which made Hungary furious. "If they try anything…" The hot-blooded Hungarian thought, maliciously going through the list of things she'd do to them. The gang of scumbags chattered on, completely unaware of how stupid they look and how irritated they were making the ladies feel. "We've never had anything against dollfaces of uh… _Unique_ appearance," The one which was possibly their leader said, casting a perverted grin at Belarus and Belgium. The two women simply turned away, highly offended. "Neither have we held any prejudice against deeper women," blabbered the hopeless pervert, extremely insultingly, as he winked at Seychelles. The twin-tailed maiden's mouth dropped open, shocked and furiously indignant. "And who could resist someone of different origins? The same could be said for a girl with a bit of cleavage. It would be a sin to ignore her," the filthy pig concluded, losing control over his restless tongue. He had insulted each of the present women, his last comments being directed to Taiwan, Vietnam, Ukraine, and Hungary. That was it. They had heard enough. Malevolently, each of them arose quietly, discreetly slipping out their chosen weapon. Oh, those males would never know what hit them. Abruptly, a new voice interjected, "All right, lame-os. That's enough." "_Sí_, _estoy de acuerdo _(Yes, I agree). The _ mujeres _(women) don't look so comfortable," came another voice, slipping in and out of Spanish. "_Vous fils de pute! Que faites-vous de mes précieux sœurs plus jeunes?! _(You sons of b#tches! What are you doing to my precious younger sisters?!)" Screamed the final voice, outraged.

None of the girls took their attention off their prey, though, they _did_ acknowledge the presence of the Bad Touch Trio (BTT). "Pray, do not interfere, _grand frère_. These gentlemen simply require a desperate lesson in manners. Surely, we are more than enough to teach them, no?" Monaco remarked easily, her voice quivering with hatred. "_Oui_, Lucille is right, _grand frère _Francois. We are much more adequate than you." Snapped Seychelles, fury blazing clearly in her chocolate orbs. "This ain't your fight. Scram!" Barked the tiny Wy. "How annoying. Gilbert, don't get in the way unless you want to taste the steel of my pan again," smiled Hungary with all the malice she could muster. "Boss Carriedo, we will have a situation ending in a colour redder than tomatoes. So, if you would not like to become part of the crimson, I suggest you keep your distance," sang the Belgian eerily. "You could have said anything you wanted to me, but… Don't you _dare_ say anything against Natalia!" Whispered Ukraine, eyes flashing dangerously. "You shouldn't have said a word from the beginning. When my sister and I get angry, it doesn't end well, you know," advised Taiwan, advancing smilingly. "'Unique appearance' you said. Well, then, I shall turn your appearance so unique, you won't be able to look at yourself ever again, _da?_" Belarus remarked, dropping her head to the side in deadpan seriousness. The BTT knew the girls. When they became this scary, it was always best to step aside and obey. Even the gang of scumbags realised this. Unfortunately, it was too late to save them. The terrible screams which echoed across the stairwell to which they had been dragged to would haunt the ears of everyone who heard them forever…

Once the women were done, the BTT were thoroughly terrified and were quite willing to lead them to the rest of the men on Monaco's request. Needless to say, both parties had been quite shocked to see each other on the day which they- or, at least, the girls, minus Monaco- had been trying to get away from one another. After a few moments, however, it felt as though it had all been previously planned and the men and women were chatting and mixing naturally.

"This is so pointless." Grumbled England to nobody in particular, "We should just buy whatever we need and leave immediately. Some of us have work to finish, you know?" "_Kessesesesese!_ What's the matter England? You tired? How un-awesome!" Yelled Prussia loudly. "Sh-Shut up, you bloody git! Of course, I'm not!" "Shut it. You're annoying." Snapped Belarus, who was feeling rather irate since Russia had miraculously vanished into thin air the precise moment he had caught sight of a strand of her silver locks. "Excu-?!" England had begun to snap when Prussia forcefully slammed a hand over his mouth. "Are you a _dummkopf_ (fool)?" He whispered, "That's Belarus! The sister the un-awesome commie's so frightened of!" Out loud, he said, "_Ja,_ forgive us, _Fräulein (Miss). _"' _Fräulein'?_ Hahaha.. Indeed. That will change very soon, however." Cackled the platinum headed lady. "Anyway," cleared Germany, "We have spent enough time on this pointless talking. I say we each split up before meeting in the swimwear section, agreed?" There was a unified murmur of agreement. "Well, why don't we separate ourselves, then? Those who have purchases to make in the West Wing, form a group, and those who need to use the facilities offered in the East Wing, form another group? Of course, there will be a number of other groups as well," Monaco proposed, earning herself an approving nod from the blonde German. "_Ja_, that is a good idea. It also decreases the chances of any of us getting lost in this oversized building. Well, then, MARCH!" Germany commanded, reflexively switching into 'training mode'. The end result went something like this: (1) Prussia and Taiwan would go to the third right alley in the West Wing. Prussia, because he decided that it would be un-awesome to let a girl go alone, and Taiwan, because she was the only one who had things to buy in the extremely feminine alleyway; full of neon pink lightings, frills, lace, small trinkets, and gothic-lolita themed clothing. (2) Liechtenstein, Italy, China, and Belarus would be touring the cooking section in the East Wing. Liechtenstein and Italy having to buy ingredients, China needed to buy a few essential cooking utensils, and Belarus because she figured China would be the best bait in luring her Big Brother out. (3) Monaco and England would be over at the furniture section located in the West Wing, both of them having decided to refurbish their homes a slight bit. (4) Vietnam, America, and France would head on over to the East Wing to look at the botanical items on sale there. (4) Ukraine, Romania, Iceland, Sealand, and Wy would be waiting close to the swimsuits as they had to purchase new clothing, anyway. Romania, Ukraine, and Iceland, to buy clothes for the coming month of summer, and Sealand and Wy to buy winter clothing and just get it over with. (5) Hungary, Seychelles, Belgium, Spain, and the other nations said that they'd just wait at the swimwear or tour the whole mall. Right, this appears to look like some recipe for disaster…

**Disclaimer: Nothing here, except the story, belongs to me.**

**A/N: Yup, this was long. And crappy. And two days overdue. I'm SORRY! It's really, really bad. I know. I am so, so, so very sorry. I'd like to thank everyone who read this far, especially those who were gracious enough to review, favourite, and follow, once more. Thank you guys so much! If it weren't for you guys, I doubt I'd have the motivation to continue this story. I'm really sorry you had to put up with such a horrible chapter this week… Anyway, I've already decided on all the pairings which are to be used for this FanFiction so here they are! PruHun, JapTai, EngNaco, AmeViet, RomaUkr, SeaWy, KugeLiech, ChuBela, SpaBel, and IceSey. This means, I owe the latest reviewers an apology.**

**To, Mystery Fan: I am so, so, so sorry for not putting them in this story. You have absolutely no reason to believe me, but by the time I saw your review, I had already decided on what to do for Liechtenstein… I'm really sorry! Hm, that's an interesting headcanon. I'll try to put ChuLiech in for some short fluff if I can, but I'm afraid I can't promise anything. Thank you so much for reviewing. You're a doll! Once again, I am extremely sorry.**

**To, ItaLiech fan: I am very sorry I wasn't able to put your OTP in. As I told Mystery Fan, I had already decided on the pairings before I was able to see your review. I AM SO SORRY! Honestly, I feel so bad now… I'll try to give them a short scene in the next chapter if I can. No promises, I'm afraid. Truly, I feel terrible. I am so, so, so sorry. Thank you very much for reviewing, though. I wuv you… I am really sorry…**

**P.S. To, Hatsuyuki-Chan: Thank you so much for following my story! Judging by how, on your profile, you said you mostly enjoy AmeViet, I take that you approved of the first AmeViet chapter I've ever written...? I know it's demanding and this makes me seem like an ingrate, but please review to tell me how I did on their characters and what you thought of the story in general. Please? It really helps me and motovates me to continue writing... I'm so sorry if I sound ungrateful... I tremendously appreaciate it. Thank you so much!**

**This leads to the pairings I'm going to try to slip in. Here they are! FraJeanne, ItaLiech, PruTai, ChuLiech. If there are any more you'd like to request, don't hesitate to ask! Don't worry, even if I am unable to put them in, I'll write a short drabble or something on them, so please don't hate me! Right, then, I have got exams coming soon so I won't be able to post anything new for a while. Please be patient! I'll try if I can. Thank you for reading this far and being so patient with my idiocy! Also, could anyone help point out if I've made any of the characters OOC, please? It's my biggest phobia for writing, so yeah. Thank you guys again and please review, criticize, follow, or whatever you'd like to do! Pray for Ukraine, everybody! That poor girl… I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Taiwan bounced around jovially, taking a look at anything at a random. It was impossible to know whether she would be heading to look at the set of purple make-up or to the short, pink, frilly outfits the next time she switched direction. Prussia knew one thing, though: If he allowed Taiwan to even touch some of the items being sold here, China would have his head. "Gilbert-_géxià? _Gilbert-_géxià!" _Shrieked a familiar high-pitched voice, jerking the albino out of his worried thoughts. "What? Oh! Sorry, Mei." Prussia laughed sheepishly. The Taiwanese pouted before brightening up and swinging a neon green miniskirt around. "Ah, don't worry about it! Anyway, look! Isn't this so pretty?" She grinned. Prussia was unsure whether to laugh or agree. "She isn't serious is she?" He pondered worriedly. "W-Well, it's kind of un-awesome, isn't it? I mean, the colour looks like someone vomited on it! You should listen to the awesome me! I don't have anything looking that un-awesome!" The Prussian said desperately. Taiwan frowned and took a closer look at the cloth. "Really…?" She asked, feeling somewhat unsure. "_Ja!_ (Yes!) It's so un-awesome, it's messing up my awesomeness sensors! Let's go," He said, steering her towards a shop filled with small trinkets. "Well, if you think so… Oh, look at that adorable little shop, Gilbert-_géxià_!" The tiny, bubbly girl bounced. "_Ja_, this shop is much more awesome! See? My awesomeness sensors are feeling better, already!" Prussia exclaimed proudly after catching sight of a pair of chick earrings which looked like Gilbird. Picking up the earrings, he found his mind wandering to how a certain tall, caramel locked woman would have looked in them. Violently shaking his head, he dropped the earrings where he found them. "What am I thinking! Have I become so un-awesome that I think of the lame-o now? It should be the other way around, _ja?_" Prussia scolded himself. His exaggerated gesture hadn't gone unnoticed by Taiwan, however, and she giggled, "Thinking about Elizabeta? I'm sure she'd like them." The Prussian looked stunned. "What?! Of course, not! I'm not that un-awesome! Anyway, why do you just call her by her name? Just call me Gilbert!" Ordered the blushing Prussian. "Fine, change the subject. But, you know, it's horribly disrespectful to just call you by your name if I don't know you well," Taiwan informed, "Are you certain you're all right with it?" "_Ja, ja._ It's un-awesome to give my super awesome name an addition." Gilbert dismissed, "You call Kiku by his name, too right? As well as Yao, Leon, and Yong Soo." "Of course, not! I call them with '-_san,' '-dàgē,' _and '_orabeoni'_ respectively." She replied while examining the store goods. "Oh, well, Gilbert is fine for me. What have you found, so far?" The Prussian switched. Taiwan smiled and showed him a beautiful silver hair stick with a plum blossom crafted on it.

"That is pretty awesome," praised Prussia approvingly, "Are you getting it?" Taiwan sighed, "Maybe. I would like to but it's so expensive." Unfurling his slim yet callous fingers, the albino made a silent request to hold it. The Taiwanese reluctantly slipped the hair stick into his hands, only to stand in awe as the man simply walked up to the counter and purchase it. He then strode back briskly and pushed the small paper bag towards her. "H-Here." He appeared somewhat embarrassed. Mechanically, as though played by a puppeteer, Taiwan wrapped her fingers around the bag. Abruptly, she jerked out of her trance and stuttered at the Prussian, unable to string her words into a proper sentence. "B-But… This is… What…?" Prussia laughed, a hint of nervousness evident in his voice. "Don't need to get so flustered,_ Fräulein _Mei. I know my awesomeness makes you light-headed, but please. There's plenty of me to go around," He grinned mischievously as a heavy blush descended on the Asian girl's face. "Your 'awesomeness' has nothing to do with this!" She shot back furiously, "Do you realise how expensive this thing costs? I could have easily asked Yao- _dàgē _for something like this for a much cheaper price!" Smirking, the ruby eyed man leaned over to whisper something in her ear. "You know, there are a few good things of not being a nation, anymore. The fact that I don't have to worry about my national funds is one of them," he murmured softly, causing Taiwan to turn even redder at his sudden show of intimacy. That, and the way his voice came out in a slightly husky tone when he lowered it. With a final breath which chilled Taiwan's skin, Prussia pulled away. "Also, we both know that Yao is a huge cheapskate and would probably remake it from some self-proclaimed 'refined' plastic!" Guffawed the Prussian out loud. Taiwan sighed, "It's called being _thrifty, _Gilbert-_géx- _I mean-! _Gilbert_" Prussia smiled approvingly at her. Evading her earlier comment, he laughed, "See? Doesn't my name sound so much awesome-r as its original? Anyway, if you were to wait for Yao to give you his remade hair stick, won't that mean you won't get the chance to ask Kiku to help you?" Taiwan's jaw went slack. "Wh-Wh-Wh-_What?!_" She nearly shrieked. Gilbert covered his ears in pain. "Ow!" He complained, "Volume, Mei! Volume!" This made Taiwan awkwardly aware of the number of glares and dirty looks she was receiving from the other shoppers. Blushing and apologising profusely, she ushered Prussia out of the shop and out of the alley entirely.

Currently, the pair were sitting opposite one another in an adorable, small café near the outer edge of the West Wing. Taiwan fanned her crimson cheeks as she attempted to calm herself down, whereas, Prussia seemed to be having a difficult time keeping his face straight. "Right," Taiwan sighed after precisely two cups of tea and eight biscuits, "Sorry about earlier. If you wouldn't mind, I'd actually like to hear your explanation for your previous comment." Prussia gulped nervously. She sounded a little pissed to him and he hadn't exactly forgotten about her terrible wrath she could deal out to him if he said anything out of place. "_Well_…" He said, trying to pick an appropriate set of words to use. Eventually, however, he decided to think, "Oh, f#ck it. I've never been very awesome at words, anyway," and just went with, "The awesome me just thought you might want a little help, that's all. I was going to add Yao's name but you kind of freaked when I mentioned Kiku." "Oh." The small female nation replied, suddenly feeling rather foolish. Prussia gave a slight smirk and propped his head against the palm of his hand. "Thinking about it, why did you get so shy after I mentioned Kiku?" He asked teasingly. Taiwan would have responded with something cutting but her earlier outburst held the words back. It _was_ her fault that they both had to face so much embarrassment in public, it would be best she answered politely. "No, I just thought you thought Kiku and I were like you and Elizabeta." She sighed. "Like me and Elizabeta?" The Prussian asked, cocking his head to one side. "To stubborn to admit your feelings for one another," Taiwan said nonchalantly. Prussia appeared very confused at this statement so the young female simply sighed and shook her head with an exhausted, "Never mind. Do me a favour and just give these to Eliza, okay? As a thank you for the hair stick." With that, she produced the pair of Gilbird earrings the two had been admiring at the shop. This time, it was the Prussians turn to be flabbergasted. "H-H-How did you…? I didn't see you buy those… Did you _steal_ them?!" He yelled, shocked that such an innocent looking girl was capable of pulling such a stunt. "What? No! Of course, not!" Taiwan snapped, irate. "Then, how…?" The platinum locked man wondered, examining the earrings in awe. Taiwan giggled, "Let's just say, after spending enough time in my markets, you tend to develop a skill to buy the things you want at an almost inhumane speed." She then turned teasing, "Now, since you've caused me so much trouble, you have to promise to give them _only_ to Elizabeta Héderváry, okay?" Horrified, the former nation of East Germany turned his attention back to her. "No way in hell!" He roared, "That is too lame for the awesome me!" Taiwan shook her head triumphly, "Nope. You have to do it. No arguments or I'll tell Elizabeta how you kept on swooning over her today." Prussia buried his head in his hands. "I wasn't!" He protested. "Who cares?" Taiwan responded casually, giving Prussia a small view on how evil she could be. The Prussian moaned once more afore perking up. "_Kesesesesesesese!_ Fine with me, _Fräu. _Fine with me. I _do_ have one awesome condition, though. You, in return of making me appear so damn un-awesome, have to ask Kiku to help you with that hair accessory." "What? No!" Taiwan flushed in response. As such, their argument continued until they were, finally, asked to leave the café.

Over at the cooking section located in the East Wing, China was having a little problem involving a certain platinum blonde woman. "Big Brother, where are you?! I've got your precious Asian friend! The irritating, panda loving one who pushes away your important affections all the time! Come, and we shall become one through the power of marriage and eliminate him from the face of this earth!" She was yelling, earning them a few annoyed and worried glares from the other shoppers. It seemed as though it was only Belarus's terrifying aura that was keeping them from forcing them out, altogether. China was unsure whether to be relieved by this or to start running for his life before the beautiful Belarussian woman found the knives.

"_V-Ve, _shouldn't we-a check if _La signorina _Natalia is all right, Erika?" Italy asked Liechtenstein, his eyes clearly showing that he had no desire of doing anything of the such. Liechtenstein looked up briefly from the arrays of cheese she was examining before turning to face the Italian. "It is quite all right, Mr Vargas. She is merely facing a kind of withdrawal. I'm sure I'd go through a similar procedure if my _Bruder _were to run the moment he saw me. Honestly, I feel very sad for Miss Arlovskaya, right now," She said. "Well, if you say so!" Italy chirped, visibly pleased, "There is some very good pasta here, you know? If you want to, I'll show you all the different kinds. It will be so much fun!" "I would like that very much, please," Liechtenstein replied after sparing a look of pity towards China whom was, currently, trying to escape from Belarus's iron grip. She could vividly hear the older woman's threats to Russia-most of them consisting of something similar to her breaking China's neck if he didn't show up this instant. The small nation wondered whether she should go and help him but, since it was China, decided that he would be all right.

Liechtenstein listen absentmindedly as her Italian companion rambled onward about all the different pastas. She had been listening in utmost earnestness until around twenty minutes ago, when Feliciano's explanations had became a bit _too_ descriptive. Instead, Liechtenstein entertained herself by watching Italy as he spoke about one of his many passions. She had never realised it before, but he had the most beautiful of amber locks. His slim, small body was particularly adorable, as well. Watching the manner in which he bounced around made her feel like hugging him! "He's just like a puppy," Liechtenstein thought with a giggle. "_Ve,_ is something wrong, Erika?" Italy asked, his face positively glowing with happiness. Liechtenstein's face reddened slightly as she realised she had been staring at him. "Oh, no, Mr Vargas," she exclaimed, "I was just thinking that you were very cute, that's all." Italy smiled even wider. "_Grazie, bella!_ (Thank you, beauty) You are very cute, too, Erika!" He grinned as he flung his arms around her. Liechtenstein stiffened at the abrupt, unfamiliar gesture. Switzerland had never hugged her before, so this was a little awkward. It felt lovely, though: The warmth of having the Italian wrap his arms around her; breathing in the gentle scent he emitted; and just the feeling of security he gave her at that moment. He pulled away after a few moments, much to her regret. Clearing her throat, Liechtenstein asked, "Have you gotten everything you require, Mr Vargas?" The bubbly nation smiled and presented her with what was most definitely too much pasta. Jaw slacking, the tiny girl stuttered, "D-Don't you think that's a bit _too_ much pasta?" Italy glanced back at his stash before grinning and shaking his head. "Nope! With this much I can make pasta for Japan, and Germany, and America, and England, and China, and France, and _Fratello (Brother_), and…" Liechtenstein tuned him out with a sigh. "Anyway," Italy said, "Aren't you going to buy anything, _bella_?" Liechtenstein shook her head sadly. "No… _Bruder_ said he only likes cheap cheese, after all. Shall we go pay?" "_Ve,_ all right!"

_Later… _

"Thank you for paying for some of my pasta, Erika!" Italy chirped. Groaning slightly, Liechtenstein responded, "It's fine, Mr Vargas. That was why I told you to put back some of the pasta…" "_V-Ve_, but they were so good!" Forcing a smile, Liechtenstein laughed, "It's okay! I'm just a little worried as to what _Bruder_ will say if he finds out." Italy looked terrified after hearing this so Liechtenstein promptly added, "Don't worry. I won't say a word. We should go now." "Ah, _bella_, wait!" Italy yelled as he pulled her closer to him. He then planted a brotherly peck on the younger, female nation's forehead. "Thank you," He chirped, beaming. Stunned, Liechtenstein nodded before the duo left for the swimwear section.

Back within the shop, Belarus was casually examining the many beautiful blades that were on display. She could feel the irritating distress coming from the Chinese man. "If he doesn't want to be near me he could just leave!" She griped internally. Then she wondered why she even cared what the man thought of her. Sneaking a swift glance at China, she saw that he was tensely rifling through the pots in an agitated manner. Belarus scowled. She truly hated his guts.

The silver haired beauty turned her attention back to the long, scintillating knives. There were so many varieties which she had never seen before and they fascinated her greatly. Slipping one of them into her shapely fingers, she tested its weight. Satisfied, she went on to read the information boldly and proudly typed out. Apparently, the blade she was holding had been made by sword makers whose expertise were in _katanas_. The Belarusian allowed her mind to visualise the allure of the knife as it dripped hypnotically with a thick liquid which rivalled the crimson colour of rubies. She could see the slim streams of liquid make their way down the bewitching blade, making it appear all the more ravishing. Indeed, this knife would never find its place within the walls of a kitchen. It had been forged for a greater, more bantam purpose. Suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder, jerking her out of her daydream.

Belarus wasted no time in checking who her assaulter was. Pulling out one of her many daggers from somewhere within the folds of her sleeve; she bent down, closed the distance between the man and her, and sliced the air with her blade, making her way up to the man's vital point. Just before her weapon hit its target, a hand caught her hypersonic wrist, viciously cutting off the supply of blood flowing into her wrist. Pain searing through her arm, Belarus heard her knife drop with a clatter. "Calm down, _aru!_ It's only me!"

Belarus glanced upward to come face to face with a pair of concerned, shining amber hued eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as China relaxed his grip on her hand. He wasn't quite certain that she would stop her attacks even after she knew it was him. Meanwhile, Belarus was stunned. Not many of the nations were able to stop her attacks so easily. To think that the spindly, effeminate Asian would be part of the group who _could_ was… Mortifying.

Snatching her arm out of China's, currently, loose grip, Belarus glared at him and hissed, "What do _you_ want?" China defensively stepped back and held his hands up. "I only wanted to know whether you were done, _aru_." Folding her lithe arms, the sylph haughtily looked away. "I was done before I entered." She responded curtly. China suppressed a slight smirk as he gestured toward the knife that was still firmly held between her fingers, "Oh, really, _aru_? Then what is that?" Belarus glanced down at her newfound 'friend' and hesitated. She hadn't actually betted on purchasing _anything_ so she was a little short… China appeared to realise her contemplation and, sighing, he held out his hand expectantly. Belarus glared at him for a while afore she dropped her head inquisitely to the side. "Give that to me, _aru_. I'll pay for it." He explained. Belarus gawked at him sceptically. "Why? Don't you always say cheaper, better things can be found at your place?" She questioned coldly. There was little to no chance that she was actually going to accept his offer. That blade was certainly going to be one of her favourites so she didn't quite fancy the idea of remembering the Asian man every time she wielded it. China groaned slightly. Why did she have to be so infuriating? "I _do _have better things," he protested, "But so long as it isn't this one you won't like it, right, _aru?"_ After twelve minutes of awkwardness, Belarus reluctantly placed the blade in China's awaiting fingers. She would regret it but, for now, she couldn't quite care.

After they had paid, they decided that they had been left behind and-as neither of them had much of a desire to wait for the other nations- decided to simply waste time by walking around. It wasn't as though they wanted to spend more time with one another but they hadn't been allowed to separate so they didn't risk it. Nobody wanted to listen to an hour long lecture from Germany, after all.

Strolling in silence, China took the time to examine his companion a little closer. He never paid much attention to Russia's sister before, only knowing her as the 'More Insane of the Soviets'. After his time with her, though, he wondered how much of that was true. Indeed, she had scared him plenty with her screaming and death threats but he hardly had any right to judge. He didn't even know her very well.

When she paused to look at the rodents within a pet store, China grabbed the opportunity to canvass the lady. "She is actually very pretty," he noted, "Russia had not been lying." "It's only her personality which is the problem. If she was but a little gentler, I'm sure that there would be many people hounding after her," China thought. He was right in every aspect. Slender like an icicle with a unique, delicate allure which matched a snowflake, Belarus certainly had no trouble with making heads turn. Her lustrous tresses simply made her seem all the more desirable. "She's really wintry. The only thing lacking from her brumal nature is the warmth and love winter brings with it," China realised with a start. He was suddenly overcome with a sense of pity and nostalgia. "Winter is also when almost everything is alone," he thought sadly, "Just how long has this child suffered the pangs of loneliness for?" China knew about being alone. He had been as such for a very long time after all. Unconsciously, he patted the Belarusian on her head, earning him a sudden, harsh cut which brought both of them out of their thoughts. "What are you trying?" Belarus demanded hostilely, taking a step back as she did so. "S-Sorry, _aru_," China said while mentally scolding himself for his carelessness. Without a word, Belarus swung around and marched off. Sighing, China followed after.

Sipping his tea, China watched the Belarusian quietly eat her food. At China's suggestion, the two had decided to stop and have a few snacks before returning back. The only reason he had done this was because Belarus had been staring at the restaurant for an extremely long time, refusing to budge. "It's almost cute how stubborn she is," China thought, stifling a laugh. "I can see why Lithuania is so infatuated by her, although, I can't get pass her violent nature," he added with a shudder. Belarus was currently drinking her _kvass , _which she had brought along with her, having finished her food. "Natalia," said China suddenly, "You are very skilled in the art of _anki_, you know, _aru?" _Belarus glanced upward as she placed her flask down. "What?" She asked bluntly. China smiled, hoping to hide his nervousness. "_Anki_. It's an ancient Chinese martial art which teaches you to hold weapons on oneself. Just as you did with your knives," he explained. Belarus looked revolted at the thought that she had unknowingly practising one of _his_ talents. China carried on to say, "None of my disciples ever quite took to it so I didn't have the chance to teach them much about it. You, however, are rather good at it, _aru_, so I thought you might want me to teach you." Belarus felt an odd mixture of rage, confusion, and bewilderment swirl within her. "You _do _realise that I am trying to kill you, right?" She muttered, frowning. Smile faltering, China nodded. "So?!" Belarus snapped, furious. Was he mocking her amazing abilities? China sighed slightly. What had he been thinking, bringing up a topic like that? "It's all right if you don't want to, _aru._ I just thought you might want to learn a little deeper into the art." He said. Then, he turned a little darker, lowering his voice into something similar to a growl. "Though, listen, Belarus." He muttered, "With skill like yours, there is no way you will be able to do any real damage to me." Belarus kept her face expressionless. She was well aware that the Chinese would be a fairly difficult opponent but was she willing to accept her target's help? Would he purposely teach her a wrong technique just to get her in trouble? Heck, why was he even offering his help, anyway? "Are you a masochist?" Belarus asked seriously. "What, _aru_?! Of course not!" China yelled, shocked. Then, he sighed. "I can see why you think that, though. Just forget about it, _aru_. We should go." He replied, stressed. Belarus didn't quite believe him, but she wasn't bothered enough to press the subject. Arising, they left to go meet with the others, neither of them coming to a proper conclusion for their personal dilemmas.

Over at the West Wing, things were highly awkward. Besides exchanging a few words of greeting and the such, both England and Monaco had hardly _glanced _at each other. Monaco was somewhat regretting not forcing her brother to go with them. If France had come it would make it a lot easier for a conversation to start. "Then again," thought Monaco dismally, "It's really _Grand Frère's _fault that things between Arthur and I are so cumbersome, anyway." Grasping at the thick fabric of the curtain she had been inspecting, Monaco recapped on the morning after Valentine's.

The sun had been shinning brilliantly when she awoke. She couldn't quite remember if she had gone to bed last night, but there she was. Everything would have been perfectly normal had it not been for the firm, slim lump of something-or, more appropriately, _someone_- lying asleep beside her. Naturally, she screamed, awakening her bed partner. Closer examination proved it to be England who promptly apologised and left soon after. Who knew what they thought had happened, seeing as both of them were fully clothed, but, at that particular moment, neither of them had been in the best state of mind. Later on, she found out that it had been some sort of prank her _Grand Frère _had schemed for some odd reason. To quote from him, he had said, "_Ohonhonhon!_ But the two of you were the only ones who wouldn't get up, _mon chere_ (my dear)! You both just looked so cute, I couldn't resist."

France hadn't thought it quite necessary to inform England about his little trick, though, so Monaco was forced to clear things up herself. (Naturally, things had been a lot more chaotic that day, but Monaco didn't have much of a desire to reply the embarrassing scene once again.)

Groaning inwardly and twisting the curtains even harder, Monaco fretted as to how she would bring up the topic. "There isn't a doubt that England wouldn't want to talk about it. To be perfectly honest, neither do I," Monaco reasoned, "However, if I truly desire for things to be back to normal with us- which I do- then I don't have much of a choice. He'll probably cut me off whenever I pull out the subject, though…" Too caught up in her own train of thought, Monaco didn't realise someone was calling her until she was tapped lightly on the shoulder.

Keeping herself from jumping, Monaco turned around to come face to chest with exactly the man she was thinking about. Bewitching, forest green eyes shaded by lengthy eyelashes looked down at her. "A-Arthur…" Managed Monaco, taking two steps back to see him better. England smiled forcefully. "Sorry, love. You appeared to be quite troubled so I thought I'd better check on you." He said. Monaco flushed slightly, verbally abusing herself within for her absentmindedness. "No, it's nothing, Arthur. I apologise for worrying you." She responded. England in turn blushed furiously. "I-I wasn't worried about you, or anything…" He muttered, "Anyway, not to rush you, but, are you done?" Monaco nodded, trying to conceal her bemusement at the island nation's embarrassment. "Oh, good. Well, then, would you like to leave now? The fashion of this shop doesn't quite suit me…" England remarked distastefully. Monaco agreed. The style chosen by the owners of this shop appeared to be 'loud and proud'. "Of course. Shall we?" She requested.

Once out of the furnisher shop, England glanced at Monaco before sighing. "Look, Lucille, love," ventured England, gaining Monaco's attention, "About the day after Valentine's…" Monaco promptly cut him off. "Do excuse me, Arthur," she said swiftly, "Before you say anything you might regret, it was actually _Grand_ _Frère's _little scheme. _He _placed us together on my bed when we fell asleep. Nothing happened that night." Great. That was a huge load off her chest. Carefully, she turned her gaze up to England. "Goodness, he looks flabbergasted," Monaco thought pitifully. That shock slowly turned into utmost fury as England realised that France, the "bloody frog," had actually managed to pull a fast one on him. "That bloody, f#cking frog…" England murmured, enraged, completely forgetting about the lady's presence, "I will f#cking tear him limb from limb, I swear…" "Arthur?" Monaco asked, unable to keep the terror from her voice, "Are you all right?" England merely continued muttering threats and ideas for mass destruction, much to Monaco's distress.

Monaco released a breath of relief as England finally calmed down. They were in a small bookshop which, thankfully, had the whole '_Harry Potter'_ series stacked neatly on several of its shelves. The sight of this, supposed, 'marvel' was what had made England relax. Thankfully, Monaco had remembered that the Englishman was a great fan of literature and had dragged him into the nearest bookstore she had sighted. Walking up to him, Monaco smiled before asking, "Feeling better now, Arthur?" England turned towards her before grinning apologetically. "Yes, love. Sorry about that." He chuckled, "As we only came here because of my rather embarrassing outburst, would you like to leave now?" Just as she was about to reply, a group of young women approached them, chattering and giggling irritatingly. One of them purposefully strutted over to where England was standing, unsure of what to make of the situation. Swishing her luscious, blonde hair, the girl giggled, "Well, hello, handsome." Monaco nearly fell over in shock.

England, meanwhile, still seemed uncertain as to what to do. Certainly, with his stunningly good looks, he had been approached by hopeful women before, but never when he was with another girl! "I… Beg your pardon?" He decided after a long moment of thought. The girl laughed, "You are just so cute! I said hello. Although, my main purpose was actually to invite you for lunch." The girl tilted her head and twirled her hair in a manner which she most probably thought was adorable. England winced as he realised that she would be one of the more difficult ones to handle. He glanced briefly at Monaco only to find she looked completely revolted. "Why wouldn't she?" England pondered, "She's a proper lady so any thoughts of such antics aren't present in her mind." Clearing his throat, he cast Monaco a conciliatory swivel afore he entwined his fingers with hers. "Sorry, love, I already have plans with this lovely young lady over here." He explained, his tone remorseless. The blonde narrowed her eyes to glare down at Monaco as though she were looking at a particularly repulsive insect. "_Her?_" The woman demanded, "Are you kidding? I thought she was your sister!" The girl paused to chortle before continuing with, "What do you see in her? Short, child-like, flat chested… She has absolutely no appeal!" Monaco kept silent, feeling as though she had been slapped in the face. England, however, had no intention of keeping quiet. He unconsciously tightened his grip around the Monegasque's delicate fingers, causing her to wince ever so slightly before saying things which his gentlemanly side would most definitely be ashamed of later on had he not been defending another maiden.

Slipping almost frighteningly into the personality that had once belonged to him while he was still a pirate; England plucked his hand out of Monaco's and firmly wrapped them around her shoulder. Feeling much too shell-shocked and terrified to put up much of a resistance against the, obviously, stronger nation, Monaco allowed him to have his way. "What in heaven's name is he doing?!" The pitiful principality wondered. England, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the fear-filled expression which was gradually spreading over the pompous blonde's face like a thick, wide blanket as she realised her mistake.

Forest eyes glinting like a sword bathed in moonlight, the renowned kingdom's mouth spread apart in something which seemed like a mutation between a smirk and a snarl, petrifying not only his target but Monaco as well. When he 'grinned' as encyclopedic as he was doing at the present moment, it gave the impression that he had a vast knowledge of torturing people and was going through his notes right at that time. Not to mention, when his mouth was stretched that far, you could clearly see the teeth he had filed into fangs back in his pirate days. It wasn't exactly reassuring. "I see…" Chuckled England, sadistic malevolence lacing his every word, "You're one of _those _types…" "Wh-What types?" The woman demanded, still able to retain an act of defiance which was slowly crumbling under the Englishman's fiery gaze. England closed the gap between his lips, smirking, as he flamboyantly turning his glazed over orbs uninterestedly to the ceiling. His silent act of pity toward the woman only infuriated her further. "Well?! I haven't got all day, you know?" She blurted out before she could seal her betraying lips. Satisfied by her reaction, England's eyes slid over to her like a snake's tongue and his own lips parted into their former, disfigured appearance. Releasing Monaco from her iron chains, he strode over to where the imbecilic woman stood, trembling, her earlier bravado diminished. Cupping her chin, he tilted her head upward with a decent more force than was necessary and his smiled vanished. "Oh, you know…" He drawled, his dangerous, flashing orbs appearing to suck out her soul and delivering it straight into limbo. "The type of woman who keeps weak, fair weather company to make herself appear in power," He continued in mock thoughtfulness, "The type who fails at making herself look younger than she really is, the type who uses her false, plastic allure to lure in men, the type who does this only because her so called 'boyfriend' never truly complements her and leaves her in the end, and, most repulsively, thinks she's so much better than the other women... _That _kind of woman. In whole, someone who is weak, weak, weak." At his last sentence, England shoved her chin away and wiped his fingers on a stray napkin, adding insult to injury. He then walked over to Monaco, who had watched the scene in utmost terror, and replaced his hand over her shoulder. Tilting his head to one side, he gave a final look to the woman and said, "In other words, a nobody who will _never_ compare to my beautiful, wonderful, adorable, admittedly, height deprived Lucille." With that, he escorted Monaco out of the store to the delicious music that was the woman sobbing hysterically. The walk to the swimwear section was pretty much silent after that incident.

The atmosphere at the West Wing wasn't that great, either. The air seemed to have been pulled taut, as though somebody was trying to pull it apart. In all honesty, there _was _somebody at the root of this tense surrounding. A particular Vietnamese lady being irritated by her two male companions, perhaps…?

Vietnam groaned audibly, instantly summoning her self-proclaimed 'hero'. "Woah, dudette. That was loud!" America all but yelled. Without looking up from the manure she had been inspecting, Vietnam responded, "I certainly don't want to hear that from you, Alfred. Can't you be quieter?" "Whoops! Sorry, dudette!" The rowdy American guffawed at the top of his lungs. Vietnam nearly screamed. All she had to do was buy fertilizer and leave. How had could it be? Very, she found out earlier, with America and France towing along.

When the three of them had left their starting point, Vietnam had demanded to know why the two men had insisted on accompanying her. She had no desire to babysit them while she was doing her shopping. America had said that his plants had to be replanted into larger pots, whereas, France stated that his roses were in a 'dreadful condition' so he needed to study up on them. Both of these seemed like perfectly time consuming jobs to Vietnam so she had allowed them to tag along without much argument. Before long, she learnt how horribly wrong she had been.

On the way to the 'Botanical Paradise', as the shop was named, Alfred had halted five times, spending no less than twelve minutes at each interval, to announce that he was 'starving' and could they please stop by McDonald's for burgers and fries. Tragically, his enormous appetite was renowned and neither France nor Vietnam wanted to risk being late and facing the wrath of Germany so the leftover ten minutes from his stop would be spent arguing. France, on the other hand gave his own set of problems. To Vietnam, it seemed as though he would stop to flirt with _every_ attractive person he met on the way. He took a relatively shorter time compared to America but, still. A waste of time is a waste of time. France, however, was bad in his own way. Despite how far the person he decided to pursue next may have been from their position, he would still run helter-skelter after them, risking separation from America and Vietnam. It was quite simple to confirm and understand that Vietnam was thoroughly exhausted and fed-up with the two men by the time the trio reached their original destination. And she hadn't even begun her purchase, yet!

If Vietnam had thought that their own shopping would have given America and France something to do besides bother her and everyone, then she was wrong. It took America a mere two minutes to find the pots he needed, him claiming that, "If they don't fit, I'll make them!" Trying to explain to him that forcing a plant into a pot would probably damage them was simply a waste of breath, so she didn't bother. Unfortunately, the American had then taken to bouncing around her in a hyper fashion, continuously interrupting her train of thought. "I kind of preferred it when he wouldn't even come close to me," she thought, irate, "He's so clingy nowadays." Also, was it just her, or was the only 'rose' France was studying about was the lady at the cashier. Judging by the giggling going on and the fact that it was France, Vietnam figured it wasn't simply her senses playing tricks on her. After several more moments of this tomfoolery, Vietnam just gave up, dragging out three bags of different manure to try out. There wasn't a chance that she would be able to properly and logically choose anything suited for her beloved crops with the amount of racket they were creating. "If my crops fail this season, I will just use their flesh as natural fertilizer," Vietnam decided, obviously, showing no sign of satisfaction on her face. She paid for her share and was just about to take her items, when they were easily scooped from the counter by a pair of strong, fair arms.

Startled, Vietnam looked up to find America carrying his pots, her fertilizer, and France's piles of notes and books on… Lilies?! Vietnam would never admit it out loud, but the American was performing quite the feat. Handling her manure itself had been pretty taxing on her arms which were far from weak. "Come on, dude and dudette! We don't have much time. The faster we finish the faster I get to eat burgers!" America yelled, running ahead without checking that either of his friends were following suit. France strutted up beside her. Most people might have taken a few steps away from him, but both Vietnam and France knew that the beautiful Asian blossom had several thorns she wasn't hesitant to use should the situation call for it. "You know, the American isn't a bad sort," France said as he watched the retreating figure of the boisterous American disappear into the depths of the mall. "He's just a bit… _Loud_, _oui_ (yes)?" The Frenchman continued, looking towards Vietnam for confirmation. The Vietnamese merely stared straight ahead and remarked, "You're only saying that because he carried your things." France feigned injury, placing an expressive hand over his heart. "You _wound_ me!" He exclaimed in mock hurt before saying, "But, going back to the topic, he is a good boy. People as honest as him don't come often, Lien." This gained some attention from Vietnam. France didn't use her name unless he was trying to point something out. Something important. Sure enough, his scintillating aquamarine orbs were glowing with the abrupt intelligence he only showed when he was serious. It was certainly the time when he was most radiant and imposing. The time when Vietnam would be annoyingly reminded of how great the 'perverted' nation truly was. She forced her honey orbs to tear away from his wondrous blue. Staring into his eyes while they were like that would never fail to mesmerize her but she definitely didn't want him knowing about that. "What do you mean?" She snapped, "Why are you telling me this?" France smiled that oddly wise beam he rarely showed and looked aside. "Who knows," he said after a brief pause. "Come along then, _mon cher!_ Don't want the black sheep of Europe down my throat on proper etiquette and punctuality again!" Vietnam gazed at him as he lightly danced down the same route America had taken. No matter how long she would be forced to know him, Vietnam doubted that she would ever know what that Frenchman was all about. Not that she wanted to, of course. She didn't want to know any more about America, either. With a sigh, the beautiful woman trudged after the two energetic nations.

Iceland watched the angelic, sun kissed girl in steadfast fascination as she chattered with Hungary. How could she openly present her emotions as such? They were very different nations, yet, they had often been told that they were similar in more ways than could be seen. "How absurd!" Iceland thought, his blood boiling, "We aren't anything alike! What did they mean? Why can't everyone just say what they're thinking?!" Iceland examined her closer. Slim, warm, bubbly, the most expressive chestnut eyes, and long, dark chocolate locks tied up neatly. He glanced at himself using a nearby mirror. Lank, cool, composed, mysterious grape hued orbs, and unruly, silver locks. Similar. Right.

Engrossed in his observation of the bright island, Iceland didn't notice a tiny micronation come up behind him. "You know, you really look like some creepy stalker watching her from behind here," a heavily accented, feminine voice remarked making him jump. Keeping a straight face, Iceland turned to find himself looking down at a young, ponytailed girl with a slightly kitten-like features wearing a glistening crown accessory. Her hands were placed on her hips as she stared reprimandingly at him, although, a slight small could be seen tugging at the corners of her pursed mouth. "Wy," Iceland stated, the relief he was feeling showing neither on his face nor in his voice. The Principality of Wy huffed impatiently. "Who did you expect it was? Sealand?" She questioned, her tone acerb. "No. Sorry," he answered instantly, actually feeling extremely embarrassed. "It's fine, fine. Anyway, who were you watching?" Wy bounced, suddenly childlike. "Just Seychelles." He said in nonchalance. Wy grinned cheekily. "Just Seychelles, huh?"She echoed suggestively. Her mischief was lost on the Icelandic man who simply nodded before changing the subject. "Where is Peter, anyway?" the tie wearing man asked, looking around. "Right here."

Iceland found the small boy glaring up at him. "Oh, Peter." Greeted Iceland and Wy simultaneously. "Why do you guys sound so unenergetic?" Demanded Sealand loudly, "Were you talking about me?" "Don't be ridiculous. Of course we wouldn't be talking about some no name kid like you?'' Wy asked haughtily. "Hey!" Sealand protested, "I'm that guy's senior, you know!" "Oh, really," challenged Wy. "Y-Yeah! You've got to believe me, Paula!" Sealand frowned, hints of desperation evident within his voice. It seemed as though he really wanted to make a good impression on the sceptical girl. Iceland turned back to watching Seychelles. "You know, if you're so worried, you should have just gone with them," the tanned girl giggled, a sound which might've been what sunbeams would sound like if they made any. "Shut up! I'm not worried," Hungary retorted, agitatedly fiddling with a crimson one-piece. Seychelles threw her streams of chocolate back as she laughed. Iceland looked away, not bearing to watch any longer. Indeed, they were nothing alike…

Ukraine sat down, swinging her legs back and forth like a child. It had been the fifteenth time the sales assistant had to rush into the shop's store to search for, yet, another top in hopes that it might fit the Ukrainian. Ukraine was quite used to this, however, which was why she usually sewed her own outfits. She felt a little bad for Romania, though, as he had been waiting for over forty-five minutes for her to finish. Most of the other nations had returned during that time span, too. Ukraine looked up to where Romania was standing, his scarlet orbs staring blankly into the distance. "Vladimir," Ukraine whispered, afraid she might spoil the picturesque moment. Romania looked up with a start, the enchantment he had cast over the shop with merely his presence gone. The Romanian looked enquiringly over to where Ukraine was seated. "_Da_, _Sora_ Irina? (Yes, Sister Irina)" He asked politely. Ukraine giggled as she moved aside to let the mint clad nation sit, which he gladly did. "'_Sora?'_ Not anymore, _da?_" She stated, smiling radiantly. Romania chuckled, revealing his tiny, glistening fang. "No, but I'm used to it. Do you mind?" At his last sentence, he tilted his head adorably to the side, frowning slightly. "Ні, ні. (No, no) I don't mind," Ukraine smiled. "In fact, I like that you still call me your sister. Now, as your sister, may I ask why you haven't filled in that fang of yours, yet?" She asked, her tone bright. Romania, however, knew not to be fooled. She had been asking him to fix up his teeth for a few centuries, now. It was pretty obvious she was annoyed. "W-Well, _Sora_," He started nervously, wrecking his mind for an appropriate lie. "I don't have the money to be filling it!" He decided in triumph, hoping dreadfully that she would believe him. "Really?" Drawled Ukraine in disbelief, "I thought you were doing quite well lately." Romania swallowed before laughing agitatedly. Ukraine then turned concerned. "I know I'm not your sister anymore, Vlad, but I do care for you." She said, disheartened. Tears welled up within her soft, delicate baby blue eyes as she continued, "I don't want people thinking you're a bad person just because you're crossing the line into delinquency…!" Romania sighed and patted her head. "Sorry, _Sora…_ It's just that my fang is part of my character. I can't get rid of it," He explained apologetically as he rubbed her arm soothingly. Ukraine looked up, abruptly turning towards him. "You should have just said that from the beginning." She informed, wiping her eyes. "Sorry for crying and trying to force you into fixing your teeth, Vladdy," She said with a smile as she dried her eyes. "No… It's all right. Please don't call me 'Vladdy"," he replied with repulsion at the sound of his former pet name. He had been trying to get her to stop for the same amount of time she had been trying to make him fill in his fang. Unfortunately, he lacked the tenacity Ukraine held and had been much less successful in his attempt. "D-Do you not like it," Ukraine asked, her eyes large and wide with liquefied pearls. Also, he simply couldn't say a word when she threatened to burst into tears. His time spent with a certain English gentleman hadn't been much help in his quest for firmness against ladies, either. He very much suspected that he had become considerably softer after meeting the said gentleman. After a short span of silence, the magi fanatic caved. "No… I love it…" He could almost hear his manliness bidding him farewell. "Wait… Vladdy, since you haven't denied it, does that mean you _are _starting delinquency?" Puzzled Ukraine in a surprised manner. "_Ce?!_ (What?!)" "Sorry, ma'am. There aren't any which will fit you," rushed the sales assistant as she strode briskly over, eyeing Ukraine's bosom with unhidden envy. "Oh, that's all right!" Chirped the Ukrainian, oblivious to the other woman's jealousy. "Irina! Vladimir! Get here right now or take twenty!" Bellowed an agitated German. "Oh, no! Everybody's back, Vladimir! Let's go," Ukraine exclaimed while taking off for the swimwear. "Wait! I haven't got a chance to explain myself, yet!" Romania protested, running after the lemon chiffon haired, altitudinous woman. He didn't get to clear up the misunderstanding that day.

After several hours of exhausting bickering, changing, and insulting, each nation eventually managed to pick out a bathing suit each. The day had proven to be eminently taxing even before the main purpose of the shopping spree had began, so neither the men nor women were paying much attention to what they were buying. The results were rather… _Bemusing_, you could say. That, however, is a story for another day… More specifically, beach day.

**Disclaimer:- Do you really think I'd be here if I owned either Harry Potter or Hetalia?**

**A/N: (Read EVERYTHING. Especially the replies. They're important. ;] ) Hello, everybody! Long time no talk. I apologise for the delay of this chapter and admit to all my crimes of studying for exams and plain procrastination. I am really sorry! But my exams are finally over which means I shall be trying to update as normally and frequently as before! The next chapter might take a while, though, because I'll be taking time off this story for one chapter to write, what I hope will be, a one-shot. It's for someone important to me so I want to do the best of my abilities! It's Hetalia, though, so I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as she will. Which, probably, won't be much, knowing my writing. (Sobs in a corner)** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, yes, I know that I was pretty bias to some pairings in this one- but that's because two of them were requested and the others were the main ones! ;A;- so I'll try to even out the love in the next chapter. I kinda enjoyed writing England dissing the woman a bit TOO much… Do I want to say that to somebody…? O.o I was REEEEEEAAALLYYY tempted to write that England walked out 'like a boss' but I decided that I valued my pride as a writer over the satisfaction. Sigh, too bad. Um… I actually wanted to know how to use the Chinese and Korean honorifics because I'm not sure as to how to use them. Do you use them like the Japanese ones (Eg. –san) or what? If anybody knows, please tell me! Well, that's enough from me… Please review and tell me how I'm doing! If I'm horrible, okay, making the characters OOC, or whatever. Do request stories if you want. ;) I'll be happy to write them. (Only hetero pairs, please. Nyotalia is fine with me) And, yeah… Please, please, please review and give suggestions for matchmaking ideas. Because I'm kind of stumped about what to do after the beach. XP Sorry and thank you guys so much! I really appreciate everything you guys are doing for me. :') Time for replies…! XD (I talk too much…)**

**To, ** **DragonWolfChimera:- Hey! Thank you so much for being nice enough to follow my story! It really means a lot to me. Really. (Goes up super close to you) Reeeeeeeeeeally… Anyway, thank you very much! Words can't express how grateful I am. In fact, I don't think even pictures could! **_**Ba-dum, crash!**_** (A picture is worth a thousand words anybody? Huh? Huh?) [Sobs. What am I doing?] Let's get far, **_**far**_** away from my failing attempts at comedy. Seriously, though, thank you. I can't say much of anything else. Oh, and I saw your profile. I love Arthur Kirkland, too! (Could you please give me a review on his character or on the story in general, please? :])**

**To, Hatsuyuki-chan:- I hope you don't mind, but I left your reply in the last chapter. Thank you very much again! **

**To, Hutcchy, KatekyoHitmanRebornAsttt, and mandababe:- Do you guys want personal replies, too? O.o Sorry, I didn't give you guys any! (Bows profusely) I'll write each of you one, if you want! Sorry and thank you so very much again! You people are awesome!**

**To, Hannibalrider:- Hey, there! Uh… Wow. Just wow. O.O Um… I don't know what to say… THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR FAVOURIT-ING MY STORY! YOU'RE A REAL SWEETHEART. RFGFGFGWGFYGYY2O! (Dies) Well, I am truly very thankful to have someone like you favourit-ing this! Thanks a bunch of lovely red roses! :D I really appreciate the gesture!**

**To, DragonWolfChimera (Again! XD):- Oh, this is **_**classic!**_** I just realised you are also one of the marvellous people who added my story to their favourites list! **_**Wow…**_** Anyway, I've kinda said everything I wanted to in the first one to you, so… THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! GGRKGYK3KWTHGP0T8HGPY! Thanks~**

**To, fanofmusic9292:- Ah… I've been waiting to come to you, Feli. I know I've already thanked you earlier, but I wanted to do so again. Thank you so much for being you, for becoming friends with me, and just for everything you are. Know that I believe, trust, and love you very much. Talk to me whenever about anything you please. It can even be about the weather! Tell me anything you need to. I'll listen (because I love ya). OKAY! I didn't put her here to make it seem like I'm an oh-so-great person. I'm not. But she is, in every sense of the word, amazing. Friendly… Kind… And a beautiful person. Not to mention, an overly brilliant author. Seriously, everyone, read her works and hurry add her to your favourites! You won't regret it, I promise. I recommend her 'Game of Life' story. ;) I love you, dear (As a friend/sister). And I do so most lovingly. ;***

**To, AnimeGirl:- Oh, my gosh… dh8yorgyoy3oy83g802pyb4 Thank you so much! ;A; You're the first person ever to comment solely on my story! Thank you soooooo much! I was really worried it wasn't good… Then I read your comment and it just brightened my day! I appreciate it tremendously! :') TwT Don't worry… I don't plan on dropping it.**

**To, Everybody:- I suppose everyone's heard about MH370? Good. I just wanted to say that I offer my heartfelt condolences to anybody who has lost someone on that flight. I truly am sorry. If any of you want to talk, please PM me. I may not be able to do much, but I WILL listen. Sometimes, that's all you need. To just talk and let everything out. You aren't alone. Always remember that there will be someone wanting you to be happy and keep your smile. R.I.P MH370… You will always be remembered in our hearts. **


End file.
